


Здравствуй и прощай

by asiaticbunny



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beatles everywhere, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have the weirdest idea I swear, I'll add tags when I know how to tag that, M/M, enjoy all the domestic stuff, this looks weird but bear with me, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiaticbunny/pseuds/asiaticbunny
Summary: 1971 год. Ники и Джеймс делят однокомнатную квартиру в Лондоне во время межсезонья в Формуле-3. Ники очень занят: днём он изучает что-то в университете (Джеймса не спрашивайте, он понятия не имеет, что) и работает в гараже. А вот Джеймс днём спит, а ночью работает в неком загадочном клубе, поэтому друг с другом они почти не видятся. Остаётся единственный способ общения — записки.





	1. Хочу держать тебя за руку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello, Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091583) by [MadeinCydonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeinCydonia/pseuds/MadeinCydonia). 



_\- В любом случае, Хант, скоро ты от меня избавишься. У меня не хватит денег, чтобы соответствовать этому стилю жизни.  
\- Со мной то же самое... Знаешь что, нам стоит жить вместе. У нас обоих напряжёнка с деньгами и я не могу жить нигде, кроме Лондона. Я работаю ночью, а ты — днём, так что мы не особенно часто и пересекались бы. Стоит попробовать.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно?  
\- Давай попробуем._  
  
***  
  
ПРАВИЛА:  
  
1\. Один спит на диване, другой на кровати. Меняемся каждую неделю.  
  
_Ни под каким предлогом мы не будем делить кровать  
Лауда_  
  
Как будто я этого хочу  
J  
  
2\. На выходных на кровати спит тот, кто приводит девушку.  
  
_Тупое правило, Хант  
Лауда_  
  
Может, хоть так ты решишься с кем-нибудь переспать. Для тебя же стараюсь  
J  
  
3\. Ники Лауда спит на кровати, когда ему нужно хорошо выспаться перед экзаменом.  
  
Это нечестно  
J  
  
_Не моя вина, что тебя выгнали из колледжа  
Лауда_  
  
4\. Никаких вечеринок в квартире.  
  
Серьезно?  
J  
  
_Не обсуждается  
Лауда_  
  
***  
  
**(Понедельник; на прикроватном столике)**  
  
_Вероятно, ты не осознаёшь, что должен быть тихим, когда возвращаешься домой в пять утра в стельку пьяный, так что здесь моё расписание. Прочти, выучи и уважай  
Лауда  
  
8:00 — 16:00 Универ  
18:00 — 22:00 Работа (в гаражной мастерской)  
23:00 — 7:00 Сон_  
  
Я же не жалуюсь, когда ты приходишь домой в пять вечера и шумишь, хотя я в это время сплю  
J  
  
_Ты и не должен спать в пять вечера, идиот  
Лауда_  
  
Как ты успел заметить, я работаю ночью. Так что решай эту проблему сам, крысятина  
J  
  
_Начинаю думать, что затея с совместным проживанием была очень плохой  
Лауда_  
  
*  
  
**(Среда; на кухонном столе)**  
  
У нас закончилось молоко  
J  
  
_Значит, купи его, тупица  
Лауда_  
  
Сам купи  
J  
  
_Я не пью молоко, и я тебе не служанка  
Лауда_  
  
Ты крыса. Конечно, ты пьёшь молоко  
J  
  
_Молоко в холодильнике. Если покажется, что вкус странный, возможно, это потому, что я туда нассал  
Лауда_  
  
*  
  
**(Четверг; на кухонном столе)**  
  
_Когда я вернулся из универа, то слышал, как та девушка стонала моё имя. Не хочу знать подробностей, но тебе же будет лучше, если подобного не повторится  
Лауда_  
  
Или что?.. Я думал, она тебе понравится. Горячая штучка, мы вчера отлично провели ночь  
J  
  
_Да, я слышал, спасибо. Могли бы вести себя и поскромнее. И ты оставил её в квартире одну на весь день, мы об этом потом поговорим. И не удивлён, что ты её считаешь горячей штучкой — она выглядит совершенно так же, как ты. Должно быть, это все равно, что заниматься любовью с самим собой  
Лауда_  
  
«Заниматься любовью», как мило, Ники. Я не занимаюсь любовью. Я беру моего партнера силой и заставляю увидеть звезды (сам возбуждаюсь, стоит подумать об этом) — и не переживай, она вырубилась после третьего раза, так что в ней не стоит видеть угрозу  
J  
  
*  
  
**(Пятница; на кухонном столе)**  
  
_Заткнись ЗАТКНИСЬ я не хочу представлять себе эти отвратительные образы за завтраком  
Лауда_  
  
Да, прошу тебя, не представляй меня таким. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался равнодушным. Я серьёзно. Знаю, трудно устоять передо мной, но прошу, попытайся. Не становись таким же, как все остальные  
J  
  
_Блядь, что это вообще значит  
Лауда_  
  
*  
  
**(Понедельник; на диване)**  
  
Только сейчас понял, что даже не знаю, где ты учишься  
J  
  
_В бизнес-школе. На случай, если всё же придётся унаследовать семейное дело  
Лауда_  
  
Да мне плевать, я просто удивился  
J  
  
*  
  
**(Вторник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
_Что ты сделал с кухней?  
Лауда_  
  
Помыл. Тебе не нравится?  
J  
  
_Помыл? Ты сунул все тарелки в раковину, положил тряпку на стол, а коробки от пиццы НА мусорку. Так сложно было открыть её и положить всё внутрь? Меня нет всего восемь часов, а ты за это время умудряешься разрушить квартиру  
Лауда_  
  
Ну, я же не должен делать всё один? Я тебе не служанка  
J  
  
*  
  
**(Четверг; на проигрывателе пластинок)**  
  
Почему у тебя так много пластинок Битлз?  
J  
  
_Потому что они охрененные, придурок  
Лауда_  
  
Я думал, ты слушаешь только андерграундную хардкорную австрийскую музыку с холодных гор. Какая песня тебе нравится?  
J  
  
_Хочу держать тебя за руку  
Лауда_  
  
Што?  
J  
  
_Это песня, идиот  
Лауда_  
  
*  
  
**(Среда; в ванной комнате)**  
  
_Я был бы крайне благодарен, если бы ты воздержался от разбрасывания своего грязного белья по моей квартире  
Лауда_  
  
Нашей квартире, глупышка. Если не нравится, постирай. Я же не жалуюсь на твои мерзкие привычки  
J  
  
_Ты невыносимый ребенок. Где ты нашел у меня мерзкие привычки?  
Лауда_  
  
Ты вечно используешь всю горячую воду в душе; от ароматических свечей, которые ты везде рассовываешь, у меня ёбаная головная боль, и ты постоянно ноешь, хотя это ты всех бесишь, а меня люди считают вежливым и милым. Очевидно, тебе следовало поискать другого соседа, но не думаю, что кто-то ещё выдержит рядом с тобой дольше двух часов  
J  
  
*  
  
**(Четверг; на телефоне)**  
  
Эй, Лауда, звонил твой отец, хочет, чтобы ты перезвонил, и говорит, если тебе так были нужны деньги, мог просто попросить  
J  
  
_Если позвонит ещё раз, пошли его к чёрту. Мне не нужны его деньги.  
Лауда_  
  
Жаль, мы бы могли их поделить. И да, я тебе не секретарша  
J  
  
_Мы уже и так слишком много делим, это вредно для моей психики  
Лауда_  
  
*  
  
**(Суббота; на спинке дивана)**  
  
_Ты храпишь, придурок  
Лауда_  
  
Нет  
J  
  
_Думаешь, мне приснилось?  
Лауда_  
  
Да. У тебя слуховые галлюцинации. Тебе надо лечиться. И даже если бы я храпел, а я НЕ храпел, это всё потому, что ты захватил постель, а я завис на диване  
J  
  
_Иди нахуй. Сейчас моя очередь, ты и так тут спишь чаще, чем я  
Лауда_  
  
Ну, не моя вина, что я никогда не сплю один  
J  
  
_Я начинаю подозревать, что ты это всё спланировал, когда писал правила  
Лауда_  
  
*  
  
**(Понедельник; на полке в холодильнике)**  
  
Последний йогурт я отдал Саманте. Или Саре? Короче, тебе надо сходить за продуктами  
J  
  
_ЧТО С ТОБОЙ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕ ТАК, ХАНТ??? Я тебе говорил всего об одной сраной вещи, с которой не стоит шутить и это, блядь, ЙОГУРТ. Вчера я уже ходил в Тэско и у них нет той марки, которую я всегда покупаю, я тебя нахуй порешу, скотина. Мне нужен этот йогурт, а ты отдал последний своей шлюхе, это просто вообще, ты даже не представляешь, что ты сделал, отныне я сплю на кровати следующие 25 лет  
Лауда_  
  
Да ты ёбаный психопат, Лауда. Тебе надо расставить приоритеты. Купил я твой йогурт. Долго ты ещё будешь отравлять мне жизнь?  
J  
  
_Как ты узнал, какую марку надо купить?  
Лауда_  
  
Я с тобой живу, Ники. Я тебя знаю. Приму последнюю записку за благодарность. Не за что. Кстати, у нас кончился шампунь.  
J  
  
*  
  
**(Понедельник; на холодильнике)**  
  
Почему ты всегда подписываешь записки? Тут кроме нас никто не живет  
J  
  
_Ты сам вечно пишешь это свое дурацкое «J», а так я уверен, что ты знаешь, что это я  
Лауда_  
  
Поверь, твои жуткие закорючки никому не сдались  
J  
  
*  
  
**(Вторник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
Я хочу тебя  
J  
  
_Что это блядь  
Лауда_  
  
Песня, идиот. Мне нравится песня. Которую Битлз поют.  
J  
  
_Я тебя сейчас так ненавижу  
Лауда_  
  
*  
  
**(Четверг; на диване)**  
  
_Сегодня утром ты издавал странные звуки во сне  
Лауда_  
  
Мне приснился секс с твоей маман. Было охрененно. Потом явился ты и попытался мне отсосать. Получилось отстойно, спасибо  
J  
  
_Ты даже не знаешь, как выглядит моя мама, говнюк  
Лауда_  
  
И это всё, что тебя беспокоит? Я и так знал, что у тебя нет навыков в оральном сексе. Наверное, с такими зубами неудобно  
J  
  
_Не собираюсь это комментировать  
Лауда_  
  
Да, кстати, в субботу я тебя беру с собой. Идем тусоваться, Ники  
J


	2. Ты должен скрыть свою любовь

**(Пятница; рядом с раковиной на кухне)**  
  
 _Ты можешь хоть раз помыть посуду?  
Лауда_  
  
Я готовил, почему я должен ещё и убираться  
J  
  
 _Ты заказал пиццу, вряд ли это можно назвать готовкой  
Лауда_  
  
Ну это в любом случае больше того, что делаешь ты. Я не выживу на одном йогурте и фруктах, упаси бог, стану тощей маленькой крыской вроде тебя  
J  
  
 _Хорошо, я помою посуду, но ты завтра вечером приготовишь ужин. И не пиццу, а нормальную еду  
Лауда_  
  
Ладушки, в семь вечера. Это свидание?  
J  
  
 _Нет  
Лауда_  
  
Это просто выражение такое, Ники  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Cуббота; на кухонном столе)**  
  
Не забудь, что мы с тобой сегодня идем тусить. Встретимся с моими друзьями в десять в пабе, а потом в клуб, напьёмся в стельку  
J  
  
 _Звучит ужасно  
Лауда_  
  
Да, будет весело, ты же это ненавидишь  
J  
  
 _Я умею веселиться, гад  
Лауда_  
  
Ну так докажи  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Воскресенье; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Мы должны поговорить насчет вчерашнего. Сегодня я встречаюсь с родителями, и если меня не посадят за то, что я их прикончу, ты должен мне рассказать, что именно вчера произошло, потому что я понятия не имею, что мы делали после того, как вышли из паба  
Ники_  
  
Ты сделал мне предложение, и мы удочерили очаровательную девочку, назвали ее Джеймсом, потому что решили, что это самое красивое имя на свете. Потом ты мне отсосал. Было довольно неплохо, получше, чем в моём сне  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на спинке дивана)**  
  
 _Ёбаное все, когда ты вернёшься домой? Твоя одержимость эротическими снами с моим участием начинает беспокоить. Я серьезно, КАКОГО ХРЕНА случилось, почему мы спали в одной кровати, когда я проснулся? И чтоб ты знал, я бы в жизни не назвал ребёнка Джеймсом, мне достаточно львиной доли одного бесячего Джеймса Ханта в моей жизни  
Ники_  
  
Ты перенервничал, и тебе сразу же не понравились мои друзья, поэтому ты нажрался ещё до того, как мы пошли в клуб. Откровенно говоря, ты был настолько пьяным, что нас едва туда пустили. И постоянно говорил о своей маме, когда мы пошли танцевать. Я склеил бабу, потом ещё одну, и ещё одну, ты тоже одну подцепил, короче, мы пошли домой с твоей и одной из моих. Смутно помню, чем мы дома занимались, кто кого трахнул. Но честно сказать, сомневаюсь, что ты был на что-то способен в том состоянии, хотя вообще я сомневаюсь, что ты в принципе способен на что-то, даже когда ты в лучшей форме. Наверное, я их обеих трахнул, без понятия. В любом случае, мы их больше никогда не увидим, поэтому не беспокойся за свою девственность, скорее всего, она всё ещё с тобой. Кстати, вспомнил, имя твоей девушки начиналось с М, вроде бы. Может, Марион?  
Джеймс  
  
 _Ты вечно фантазируешь, как я что-то там тебе делаю, и теперь называешь меня девственником?  
Господь, я ничего не помню, как ты так живёшь? Когда ты вернёшься домой??  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Вторник; на зеркале в ванной)**  
  
Я вернулся, но теперь дома нет тебя. Не переживай, ты привыкнешь. Пойдем опять бухать в следующую пятницу, не в эту, а в следующую после этой, в общем, ты понял  
J  
  
 _Едва ли  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Среда; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Ты меня в могилу сведёшь  
Ники_  
  
Это мое божественное предназначение. Избавить от тебя этот мир и стать чемпионом  
J  
  
 _Без меня ты никогда им не станешь  
Ники_  
  
Знаю. Поэтому нам стоит друг к другу привыкнуть  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на холодильнике)**  
  
 _Я заслуживаю грёбаной медали. Можешь сегодня заказать пиццу? Я вернусь домой раньше, на работе меня отпустили (что довольно странно, потому что обычно четверги напряженные дни, хотя знаю, тебе плевать)  
Ники_  
  
Поблагодаришь меня, когда тебе на шею наденут серебряную медаль через пару лет, пока я буду пить шампанское из золотого кубка  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Пятница; рядом с прикроватным столиком)**  
  
 _Марлен. Ее зовут Марлен. Она написала своё имя и телефон на клочке бумаги и засунула под прикроватный столик. Мне нужно ей позвонить. Мне нужно ей позвонить? Она хоть была миленькой? Имеет ли смысл ей звонить, если я даже не знаю, переспали ли мы??  
Ники_  
  
Неужели Ники Лауда, самый хладнокровный человек на земле, спрашивает меня, Джеймса Ханта, самого ахуенного мужика в мире, как быть в такой сентиментальной ситуации? Потому что если только девушка не была совсем уж отличной в постели, я никогда не трахаю её дважды, поэтому вряд ли смогу тебе помочь. В любом случае, мы идём тусить в следующую пятницу, и возможно, она там тоже будет, так что вы сможете поговорить  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на кровати)**  
  
 _Ты можешь хотя бы менять простыни после себя, говнюк? Я даже не хочу знать, сколько человеческих тел тут побывало  
Ники_  
  
Знаешь, однажды для кого-то я стану единственным и неповторимым, тебе стоит проявить больше уважения  
J  
  
 _Отлично, не могу дождаться, чтобы рассказать журналистам о времени, когда мы жили вместе и особенно — о том, как воняет твоё белье и как ты не мылся неделю, потому что расстроился из-за голода в Африке  
Ники_  
  
Ты не посмеешь  
J  
  
 _Поживём — увидим, дорогой мой. Поживём — увидим  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Серьёзно, Джеймс, как мне быть? Вдруг она рассердится из-за того, что я не позвонил? Вдруг она подумает, что мне плевать? А ведь мне не плевать. Ну, мне так кажется. Плохо помню, что тогда было. ЛАДНО, в общем, сегодня меня снова отпустили с работы (и опять-таки это как-то подозрительно), я приготовлю пасту, и мы сможем обсудить это  
Ники_  
  
В последний раз, когда ты готовил, кухней нельзя было пользоваться ещё неделю. И сегодня меня не будет. Мне надо на работу. Касательно твоей бабы — Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, И МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ. Мой единственный совет, нет, приказ — ничего не делай, пока ты не увидишь её в пятницу. И перестань так переживать из-за этой херни. Это просто нелепо.  
J  
  
 _А вдруг её там не будет? А если будет? Что мне ей сказать?  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Вторник; на спинке дивана)**  
  
Ты должен скрыть свою любовь  
J  
  
 _Когда ты уже завяжешь с Битлами  
Ники_  
  
Никогда  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Среда; на спинке дивана)**  
  
Ты теперь подписываешься «Ники». Почему?  
J  
  
 _Я подумал, раз уж мы спали на одной кровати, я позволю тебе звать меня по имени  
Ники_  
  
Как мило с твоей стороны. Позволишь мне. Я себя теперь чувствую таким особенным. Отныне могу звать великого мастера Лауду по имени.  
Охренеть, крыса.  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Не могу поверить, что не видел твою тупую рожу целую неделю. Хотел бы я побольше таких недель. Кстати, твоя очередь платить по счетам  
Ники_  
  
Окей, но помни, что твоя очередь мыть ванную, и обрати внимания, я не жаловался на количество волос, которое осталось в душе и раковине. Ты, к слову, вообще человек? Или, может, всё-таки обезьяна?  
J  
  
 _Ну извини, что хоть кто-то из нас обладает выраженной мужественностью и отличиями половозрелого человека  
Ники_  
  
Ники, ты кричал, когда увидел того паука. Не рассказывай мне про мужественность  
J  
  
 _Я думал, мы договорились никогда больше об этом не упоминать  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Пятница; на кухонном столе)**  
  
Если я не вернусь вовремя домой, встретимся в семь в Энцо, тот же паб, где мы были в прошлый раз. И помни, маленькая крыска, тот, кто приводит девушку(шек), спит в кровати  
Великий Джеймс Хант  
  
 _Как я могу забыть это тупое правило, если ты пользуешься им каждую неделю, чтобы выгнать меня на диван? И, раз уж зашла речь, сегодня спать на кровати, может быть, буду именно я  
Ники_  
  
О нет, это вряд ли. Но моя победа будет ещё более сладкой, потому что на этот раз ты пытался  
Джеймс Великолепный  
  
 _Хочешь сказать, всё это время ты приводил девушек, просто чтобы унизить меня?  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на лбу Джеймса)**  
  
 _О Джеймс, мой дорогой, милый Джеймс, я так хорошо провел эту ночь, ты не представляешь. Конечно, много спать не пришлось, потому что я спал не один, но думаю, как ты и сказал, я к этому привыкну. Надеюсь, диван был не очень жёстким  
С любовью,  
Ники_  
  
 **(Все еще суббота; на кухонном столе)**  
  
На диване было нормально. Спасибо, блядь, за заботу. Было бы еще лучше, если бы мне не пришлось всю ночь слушать, как твоя девушка симулирует оргазм  
J  
  
 _Зависть не идёт тебе, Джеймс. А вот диван очень даже подходит. Думаю, мне придется зарезервировать кровать на следующие выходные, потому что, дорогой Джеймс, она не симулировала  
Ники_  
  
Симулировала. Поверь мне. Ты не можешь быть так хорош. И она не такая уж красавица  
J  
  
 _Схлопнись, она однозначно тянет на восьмёрку  
Ники_  
  
Даже не шестёрка. Давай закроем тему, не хочу представлять, как Крыска жарит сладкую Марлен в нашей кровати. Хотя это лучше, чем представлять, как Крыска помогает себе сам  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Воскресенье; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Ты грёбаная тварь, знаешь об этом?  
Ники_  
  
Я старался  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на холодильнике)**  
  
Ты что, бухла прикупил? У нас вечеринка?  
J  
  
 _Я сказал, в квартире никаких вечеринок. Бухло для меня. Меня сегодня уволили. Точнее, у босса куча долгов, поэтому он закрывает гараж. Сегодня я собираюсь нажраться в стельку, а потом начать искать новую работу. Если знаешь где-нибудь место, скажи мне  
Ники_  
  
Можно мне хотя бы просто выпить с тобой? Сегодня?  
J  
  
 _...пожалуйста_


	3. Всё, что тебе нужно — любовь

**(Вторник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Наверное, я должен поблагодарить за поддержку прошлым вечером. Можешь поспрашивать у себя на работе, не нужен ли им кто-нибудь?  
Ники_  
  
Нет, можно и не спрашивать  
J  
  
 _В каком смысле? Почему ты так уверен?  
Ники_  
  
Просто это не для тебя  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Пятница; на холодильнике)**  
  
Вечером придут мои друзья. Тусить будем в клубе, просто нам нужно место, где выпить, перед тем, как пойти  
J  
  
 _Ты просишь моего разрешения или просто информируешь?  
Ники_  
  
А, да нет, они всё равно придут, просто хотел дать тебе понять, что ты вполне можешь переночевать у Марлен сегодня   
J  
  
 _Ах вот оно что... Очень тактично с твоей стороны. Я об этом не подумал. Спасибо  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на письменном столе)**  
  
 _Ты хоть иногда можешь держать себя в руках? Почему мои конспекты по экономике мокрые и почему от них пахнет алкоголем?  
Ники_  
  
Потому что они были на кухне, а на кухне обычно есть алкоголь?  
J  
  
 _Они не были на кухне, они были на столе, потому что здесь я их пишу, на всякий случай, если ты ещё не заметил этого, несмотря на то, что спальня здесь смехотворно маленького размера. Потрудись объясниться. И, надеюсь, ты знаком с теориями Маркса, потому что тебе придётся все их переписать заново  
Ники_  
  
Ну, возможно, я использовал стол для чего-то иного помимо конспектов, например, чтобы пить шампанское из чего-то, что не было стаканом. Ну и возможно, что немного шампанского пролилось на твои бумажки. Я не говорю, что так и было, я просто предполагаю  
J  
  
 _А возможно ли, что эта процедура включала других участников, девушек, например?  
Ники_  
  
Не говорю, что включала, но вполне возможно  
J  
  
 _Ты самый большой говнюк на планете, и я тебя ненавижу  
Ники_  
  
Неправда. Не знаешь, что сказать – учись по правилам играть...  
J  
  
 _Всё, что тебе нужно — любовь, серьезно?  
Ники_  
  
Это прооостоооо  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Вторник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Я не буду убирать блевотину в ванной  
Ники_  
  
Это не я  
J  
  
 _И не я, но если бы ты не приводил сюда людей, хотя я несколько раз говорил, что в квартире не должно быть вечеринок, то и в ванной никто бы не наблевал. Поэтому убираешься ты  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Среда; на спинке дивана)**  
  
Ты купил телевизор?  
J  
  
 _Молодец, что заметил  
Ники_  
  
Зачем? Ты разве не собирался учиться и искать работу?  
J  
  
 _Вопрос с работой был бы решён, если бы ты спросил своего начальника, могу ли я работать с тобой  
Ники_  
  
О, так это для порнушки? Ники, ты гений!  
J  
  
 _Это не для порнушки. Мне такое не нужно, у меня есть девушка  
Ники_  
  
Ну точно, если только не брать во внимание, что ты постоянно торчишь то здесь, то в универе, и вы никуда не ходите, как нормальные люди, и вообще не вижу, чтобы ты с ней проводил время. Или ну, знаешь, внутри неё  
J  
  
 _Иди в зад. У нас всё отлично. Просто прекрасно. И мы с тобой не будем вместе смотреть порно. Я его вообще не смотрю, а ты не достоин занимать место на диване  
Ники_  
  
Даааа, я прям вижу, как у вас всё отлично.  
А твоё правило насчет места на диване – новое, или мы уже об этом говорили? И зачем вообще телевизор, если не для порно?  
J  
  
 _О господи, так вот откуда эти разводы. Иисусе. Телевизор для единственного, что твоя страна сделала хорошо: для «Доктора Кто».  
Ники_  
  
Ники, какой же ты задрот. Не удивлён, что у тебя толком нет секса  
J  
  
 _Я не задрот и у меня есть секс. Возможно, не так часто, как у тебя, но такое количество определенно вредит здоровью, а меня устраивает всё так, как есть. И сегодня ты смотришь «ДК» со мной.  
Ники_  
  
Ты с ней вообще спал после того раза? А насчёт моего количества секса, ты просто завидуешь. Могу и тебя к нам позвать.  
Надеюсь, что этот твой Доктор не очень унылый и что у тебя хорошее настроение. Я закажу пиццу  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на кровати)**  
  
Можно мне сегодня спать здесь?  
J  
  
 _Чем тебе не нравится диван?  
Ники_  
  
Могу перечислить сотню причин, по которым мне не нравится диван, но на самом деле я постирал одеяло, и оно не высохло, и я могу простыть, если буду спать без одеяла  
J  
  
 _То есть, если я буду спать без одеяла, это нормально?  
Ники_  
  
Что? Нет. Сейчас твоя неделя. Я просто интересовался, не могу ли я спать на кровати. С учетом тебя, спящего там же  
J  
  
 _Блядь, да ни в жизнь  
Ники_  
  
Но Ниииикиииииии. Обещаю, что буду хорошо себя вести. В прошлый раз ты ни на что не жаловался  
J  
  
 _В прошлый раз я был пьян. Ладно. Можешь спать здесь, но не дай бог, ты меня пальцем тронешь и разбудишь. Мне нужно выспаться. И никаких твоих штучек. И это только на один раз. И ты будешь мне должен  
Ники_  
  
Конечно, милый  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Итак, похоже, я не подхожу для того, чтобы работать в Тэско или в любом пабе в радиусе пяти миль  
Ники _  
  
Потому что ты мудло, которое за 15 лет ни разу не улыбнулось?  
J  
  
 _Заткнись. Я серьёзно. С учетом тех денег, которые я скопил, я смогу платить за квартиру и университет ещё пару месяцев, поэтому мне придётся выбирать, хочу я жить здесь или учиться. Думаю, скоро ты от меня избавишься  
Ники_  
  
Не тупи, Ники, если ты бросишь универ, то будешь проводить здесь гораздо больше времени, поэтому мне придётся чаще видеть твою уродливую рожу  
J  
  
 _Я пытаюсь тебе намекнуть, что съезжаю  
Ники_  
  
Но ты не можешь уехать. Я же не могу платить за квартиру полную цену и жить один? Ты же не возьмёшь и просто уедешь? И куда вообще ты пойдёшь?  
J  
  
 _Обратно к родителям. И придётся на какое-то время бросить гонки. Так что радуйся, тебе будет проще победить  
Ники_  
  
Ники, не будь идиотом. Будет не проще, а скучнее. Я не могу гонять без тебя, ты же знаешь. И ты не можешь бросить гонки. Зачем тогда вообще жить?  
J  
  
 _Думаю, это мне и предстоит выяснить. Когда узнаю, расскажу. Всё ещё не хочешь поговорить насчёт меня со своим начальством?  
Ники _  
  
Разговор окончен  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Джеймс? Нам нужно поговорить. Знаю, что не должен был этого делать, но я проследил за тобой прошлой ночью, когда ты пошёл на работу. Но ты ведь не на работу пошел, правда? Потому что я тебя видел. Ты свернул в стрип-клуб?  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Ты что, нарочно меня избегаешь? Что такое с тем клубом? Ты пошел посмотреть на стриптиз? Потому что казалось, что ты знаком с вышибалами, и ты зашел через чёрный ход, так что не уверен, был ли ты клиентом...  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Воскресенье; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Так это там ты работаешь? Джеймс, ты стриптизер?_  
Ники 


	4. Выход мы найдём

**(Вторник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Ненавижу себя за то, что приходится это говорить, но мне нужно с тобой увидеться. Почему ты меня игнорируешь?  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Джеймс, прошла неделя. Я знаю, что приходишь в квартиру, когда меня здесь нет. Прекрати, прошу тебя. Ты же не ребёнок  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Ну что ж, если ты так себя ведёшь, я могу спокойно собирать вещи. Прощай, тупица. Ёбаного счастья тебе в личной жизни.  
Ники_  
  
*  
  
 **(Пятница; рядом с проигрывателем)**  
  
Я места родные помню,   
Хоть и не был здесь давным-давно.   
Вижу — многое осталось,   
Но и кое-что, увы, ушло.   
В тех местах я знал счастливые минуты,   
Подруг и друзей - я их не забыл.   
Да, иных уж с нами нет, но в этой жизни   
Всегда   
Я их любил  
J  
  
 _Но друзей, любовь дней прошлых, мне с тобою их не сравнить  
N_  
  
Ты уезжаешь?  
J  
  
 _Зависит от тебя. Если сможем поговорить, я никуда не поеду. Не вижу смысла жить вместе с человеком, которого даже не вижу. Знаю, по этой причине мы и съехались, потому что надеялись, что будем видеть друг друга как можно реже, но времена изменились, правда?  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на спинке дивана)**  
  
Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал всю эту ерунду про стрип-клуб. Думал, ты уйдёшь, если узнаешь, и в общем-то, так оно почти и произошло. Думал, что ты возненавидишь меня ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Что будешь считать меня каким-нибудь чмошником самовлюбленным. Просто мне нужны были деньги, а они хорошо платили. И это всего лишь работа, никакого особого удовольствия я от неё не получаю, временами это вообще довольно мерзко. Теперь понимаешь, почему я не хотел, чтобы ты там работал?  
Ну и, само собой, рожей ты не вышел. Наш босс, наверное, оборжался бы при виде тебя.  
J  
  
 _А всё так хорошо начиналось. Ты в курсе, что ты идиот?  
N_  
  
В курсе. Но что именно ты имеешь в виду?  
J  
  
 _Если бы ты сказал раньше, я бы прямо сразу не ушёл. Я бы попросил тебя хоть стриптиз показать  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на спинке дивана)**  
  
 _И да, Джеймс, возможно, тебе кажется, что теперь всё снова нормально, но не смей делать так больше, понял? Просто нечестно оставлять меня тут в безвестности, ни разу даже не намекнуть на то, где ты работаешь, а потом ещё и кинуть, когда я выяснил правду  
N_  
  
Что? Нечестно? А честно, что мне стриптизом приходится на жизнь зарабатывать? Честно, что несмотря на то, что я старался от тебя всё это скрыть, потому что не твоё это ебучее дело, ты не послушал меня и решил всё выяснить таким вот крысятничаньем за мной?  
J  
  
 _Ой, неужели? Знаешь что, Джеймс, иди нахуй. ИДИ НАХУЙ. Я всё сделал, чтобы мы не рассорились, а тебе как будто плевать, плевать на меня, на то, что я чувствую или что я делаю. Грёбаный манекен, вечно ходишь с тремя бабами в обнимку и с стаканом бухла в каждой руке, и никогда не думаешь, что говоришь или делаешь. Меня достало это дерьмо  
N_  
  
Ой, неужели? Знаешь что, САМ ИДИ НАХУЙ.  
J  
  
 _И всё? Ты даже не наорешь на бумажку и не скажешь, что я грёбаный мудак с крысиной рожей?  
N_  
  
О, это давно не новость. Нет смысла повторять это снова и снова  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Вторник; на спинке дивана)**  
  
 _И что тогда новость?  
N_  
  
Мне нравится твоя крысиная рожа.  
И я не могу изменить себя или перестать делать то, что делаю, даже если бы и хотел  
  
Жизнь так коротка, её не трать  
На драки и дрязги, друг мой  
Это ли не зло, так поступать  
Пусть не случится так с тобой  
Ты понять попробуй  
Только время всё расставит на места  
Если спор продолжим,  
Лишь разрушим нечто, что ещё могло бы жить  
J  
  
 _Ты серьёзно думаешь, что Битлз могут исправить всё на свете?  
N_  
  
Но они могут! А даже если нет, загляни на кухню, ты увидишь, что я купил продукты и даже перестелил простыни. Ты ведь уже не так сильно меня ненавидишь, правда?  
J  
  
 _Я бы не сказал, что покупку йогурта и пива можно считать за «купил продукты»  
N_  
  
Да ладно, хватит вредничать. Я прощаю тебя, ты прощаешь меня, давай выпьем и обнимемся, чтобы отпраздновать наше воссоединение, и забудем обо всём этом. Если хочешь, я для тебя стриптиз станцую  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на кровати)**  
  
Ты веришь в судьбу, Ники? Ну знаешь, типа что людям было предначертано встретиться, или что какие-то события неизбежны, как этому не препятствуй?  
J  
  
 _Скорее я склонен считать, что мы хозяева своей жизни, а не какие-то там пешки в чужой игре. С чего вдруг такие глубокомысленные вопросы?  
N_  
  
Я просто подумал, что иногда ты встречаешь людей и просто завязываешь с ними дружбу. Это как-то нереально  
J  
  
 _Ты про нас, дорогой?  
N_  
  
Иисусе, нет. Ты скорее моё личное проклятие, чем соулмейт. Я подумал о девушке, которую встретил прошлым вечером. Она офигенно работает ртом. А грудь у неё, скажу тебе...  
J  
  
 _Как-как говоришь, её зовут?  
N_  
  
Бренда. Или Бриджет. Может, Бриттани?  
J  
  
 _Ага, соулмейты  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на холодильнике)**  
  
Гляжу, ты бросил универ?  
J  
  
 _Да. Лучшее решение в моей жизни  
N_  
  
Отлично, значит, у тебя есть время, чтобы прибраться в квартире и сходить за покупками. Будешь моей личной домохозяюшкой. Ну только без интима, конечно  
J  
  
 _Иди в жопу, Хант  
N_  
  
Ну, если ты настаиваешь, это я тоже умею  
J  
  
 _Какой же ты говнюк  
N_  
  
Тебе ведь это нравится  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Воскресенье; на кровати)**  
  
 _Почему к кровати прицеплены наручники?  
N_  
  
Хм, Ники, думаю, даже ты можешь догадаться  
J  
  
 _Ты загремел вчера в каталажку, офицер привёз тебя домой и забыл их забрать?  
N_  
  
Какой же ты одуван ещё.  
С-Е-К-С, Ники. Девушка захотела приковать меня к кровати. Было весело  
J  
  
 _Ты шутишь. Люди такое делают?  
N_  
  
Могу показать, если хочешь  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Среда; на спинке дивана)**  
  
Что за мрачное лицо этим утром? Ты едва пару слов сказал за завтраком  
J  
  
 _Она меня бросила  
N_  
  
Кто?  
J  
  
 _А ты как думаешь? Марлен, конечно  
N_  
  
Не знаю, я думал, вы давно разбежались. Ты про неё давно не говорил  
J  
  
 _Ты реально говнюк, знаешь об этом?  
N_  
  
Да как уж тут не знать, ты мне постоянно об этом втираешь. Можешь как-то разнообразить словарный запас? Конечно, английский тебе не родной язык, но уверен, иногда можно позволить себе заучивать одно-два новых слова. А то ощущение, что если кто-то где-то кого-то зовет говнюком, то это точно Ники Лауда. Довольно уныло, если честно  
J  
  
 _Уныло? Моя девушка меня бросила, думаю, я имею полное право быть унылым, а ты имеешь полное право купить вискаря и выпить со мной сегодня  
N_  
  
А чего вдруг она тебя бросила-то?  
J  
  
 _Из-за тебя вообще-то. Сказала, я с тобой провожу больше времени, чем с ней. И постоянно говорю о тебе  
N_  
  
Н-да, такое со мной впервые. Обычно бабы бросают своих парней, чтобы потусить со мной, а не наоборот  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на спинке дивана)**  
  
 _Нам надо поговорить о том, что ты сделал  
N_  
  
О поцелуе, что ли? Лауда, ты в словаре слово не нашел? Да господи, не стоит на это обращать особого внимания, если не хочешь  
J  
  
 _А ты сам хотел?  
N_  
  
Ну, поцелуй был в принципе неплохой, как считаешь?  
J  
  
 _Да, пожалуй. В принципе неплохой. Ну, то есть, разумеется, я и так прекрасно целуюсь..._  
N  
  
Ты хотел сказать — не особо?  
J


	5. Симпатия к дьяволу

**(Пятница; на кухонном столе)**  
  
Можешь помыть посуду?  
J  
  
 _Теоретически могу, но буду ли? В последнее время я очень занят. Помой сам  
N_  
  
Блядь. Ты мне должен, Лауда  
J  
  
 _Нафига тебе вообще нужна мытая посуда? Раньше тебя такие вещи не беспокоили  
N_  
  
Ну, может, я собираюсь завтра вечером устроить очень особенный ужин с самым главным для меня человеком в этом мире и Я БЫ ХОТЕЛ, ЧТОБЫ КВАРТИРА БЫЛА ЧИСТОЙ  
J  
  
 _Ах, ну точно. Мог бы сказать пораньше, я бы поискал, где бы мне сегодня переночевать  
N_  
  
Тогда в особенном ужине не будет смысла, ведь не будет его главного участника  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на кухонном столе)**  
  
 _Ты назначаешь мне свидание? Назначаешь свидание и при этом просишь помыть посуду? Нет, ну такого засранца поискать надо. Может, мне ещё и ужин приготовить?  
N_  
  
Нет, я пиццу хотел заказать  
J  
  
 _Боже, и с чего же этот ужин такой «особенный»? Я мою посуду и ты заказываешь пиццу практически каждый день  
N_  
  
Ты не понял. Особенный ужин — это не пицца. Это ты. Может, в будущем мне стоит отказаться от употребления метафор?  
J  
  
 _Да, пожалуйста, в следующий раз просто скажи, что хочешь меня трахнуть, так будет понятнее  
N_  
  
То есть это ничего?  
J  
  
 _Вообще-то нет. Не понимаю, почему мы должны ждать до после ужина  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на зеркале в ванной)**  
  
 _Ты брал мою зубную щётку?  
N_  
  
Докажи  
J  
  
 _Когда я пришел домой, её не было на обычном месте, кроме того, она была влажной, хотя меня не было весь день. Потрудись объясниться  
N_  
  
Ладно, окей, я её брал. Хочешь меня наказать?  
J  
  
 _Погоди... это было слишком просто. Ты ею не зубы чистил, что ли?  
N_  
  
Знаешь, милый, ты сегодня утром был таким шикарным, хочу тебя прямо сейчас, может, мы забудем об этой дурацкой щётке и займемся страстным диким сексом сегодня вечером?  
J  
  
*  
  
 **(Вторник; на зеркале в ванной)**  
  
 _Ты всегда настаиваешь на этом «страстном диком сексе», не думай, что тебе удалось меня отвлечь. Скажи, что ты сделал с моей зубной щёткой, идиот  
N_  
  
Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты вчера жаловался, когда я заставил тебя кончить дважды, дорогой мой. Но если тебя что-то не устраивает, можешь возвращаться обратно на диван. Или может, мы можем заняться сексом на диване, такого мы вроде не пробовали... Хочешь нагнуть меня над ним, Крыска?  
А что касается зубной щётки, я почесал ею спину, потому что рукой не мог достать. Счастлив? Видишь, всё не так плохо  
J  
  
 _Я наполовину зол, наполовину возбуждён. Жду тебя раздетым на диване к тому времени, как вернусь домой. Ты, дорогой мой, будешь наказан  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Четверг; на спинке дивана)**  
  
Скучашки  
J  
  
 _Мне не нравится расписание, которое мы установили в первый день  
N_  
  
Ники, наверное, это самое милое, что ты мне говорил  
J  
  
 _Схлопнись. Я тоже скучаю. Комментарии излишни  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Суббота; на стуле)**  
  
 _Что это за стул? Может, я старею, но вчера его тут не было  
N_  
  
Я его нашёл на улице сегодня утром и принёс сюда, подумал, что он милый и тебе понравится  
J  
  
 _Мне не нравится, от него воняет, и внутри наверняка поселились какие-то насекомые  
N_  
  
Да, сейчас я понял, какой глупой была моя идея. Как я мог хоть на секунду подумать, что мистер Ники Лауда одобрит какие-либо изменения в обстановке  
J  
  
 _Я проигнорирую этот сарказм и сожгу этот стул. И вместе с ним тот твой «трофей» в виде уродливого горшка, который будто лепил семилетний, и омерзительной желтой рубашки, которую ты притащил в прошлый раз  
N_  
  
Можешь тогда заодно сжечь свой мерзкий характер, рождественские свитера и зубы, пожалуйста, и заранее спасибо  
J  
  
 _И заодно твой алкоголизм, стринги бывшей девушки, и тело, которые ты считаешь таким потрясным  
N_  
  
Но Ники... тебе нравится мое тело  
J  
  
 _Нет. Просто ты... ничего такой  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Воскресенье; рядом с проигрывателем)**  
  
Ники, дорогой, я должен тебе признаться. Прости, что лгал всё это время. Я не хотел, правда, просто... Как только начал, уже не мог остановиться, понимаешь? Было слишком поздно. А теперь мне очень жаль. Теперь я хочу быть честным с тобой, пожалуйста, не злись на меня за то, что я сделал. Ты сам так никогда бы не поступил, но мы оба знаем, что из нас двоих ты лучше как человек. В общем, я скажу. Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся... Ники Лауда... Роллинг Стоунз мне нравятся больше. Прости. Я пытался слушать твоих Битлов, но честно... Мик Джаггер для меня единственный. Вот. Я это сказал  
J  
  
 _ХРЕНОВ ТЫ СУКИН СЫН ГОВНЮК ГРЁБАНЫЙ Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ я думал, ты скажешь, что изменил мне или что уходишь... Иди к чёрту со своим Миком и его уродской рожей не хочу тебя больше видеть хер ли я вообще переживаю обо всём этом дерьме  
N_  
  
Но Ники... Будь милее к дьяволу...  
J  
  
 _ПОШЁЛ ВОН  
N_  
  
*  
  
 **(Понедельник; на кровати)**  
  
Тебе не кажется странным, что нам почти удалось наладить дружеское общение через записки, но мы не можем общаться лицом к лицу без того, чтобы не пытаться убить друг друга?  
J  
  
 _Это вовсе не странно, просто я считаю, что проще говорить, когда я не вижу твою наглую рожу  
N_  
  
Я тебя тоже люблю. Всё запуталось, правда?  
J  
  
 _Да. Но никакого другого варианта событий я бы не хотел_  
N


End file.
